


Mistletoe

by Little_red_2000



Series: Reds 25 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Cute, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Fluffy, Happy Derek Hale, M/M, Mentioned Hale Fire, Mistletoe, but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:05:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8741746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: Stiles talks Derek into letting them have there Christmas party at the loft. Derek enjoys it more than he thought he would.





	

**Author's Note:**

> On time again! Yay me, if only I had this punctuation about everything else.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

“Derek! I won’t let you get away with it!” Stiles yells as soon as he enters the loft, making Derek raise his eyebrow from his position on the couch, that’s barely a few feet from the door so why is Stiles screaming?

 

“What won’t I get away with,” Derek sighs exasperatedly, seeing as Stiles is being increasingly difficult today.

 

“Scott told me that Kira told him who heard from Lydia who heard from Allison which she heard from Isaac who said that Boyd told him who was with Erica that she asked you to throw the Christmas party and you said ‘no’ and I won’t let you get away with that,” Stiles says in one breath not even needing air after the long sentence.

 

“What,” Derek deadpans because, what?

 

“You letting me throw the Christmas party here,” Stiles clarifies in much more understanding terms.

 

“Why?” Derek asks, confused on how Stiles rant was simplified into a short sentence that Stiles wasn’t really making sense, why would Derek let the pack trash his loft and then them leave it for him to clean up, like they always do anytime Stiles convinces him to let them throw a party.

 

“Because it’s christmas and you have the biggest space? Because you can use our company on the wonderful holiday? Because We need somewhere that will fit all of our families? Is any of this convincing?” Stiles throws at Derek, who can only raise his other eyebrow because no, none of these reasons are good enough, he does not like cleaning up after the pack when the get all rowdy. Ever since they all hit the legal drinking age and Lydia invented wolfsbane spiked alcohol they get so wasted and Derek’s left cleaning up puke and red solo cups the next day.

 

“How about because I’ll have the pack clean the loft the day after even better than it was before the party?” Stiles concedes, crossing his arms triumphantly because he already knows he’s won.

 

“Fine, but I expect pristine condition,” Derek grumbles, flipping his book back open from where he closed it when he heard Stiles pull up.

 

“And you’ll receive nothing less,” Stiles says as he fist pumps the air as he’s leaving.

 

*****

Turns out Christmas wasn’t as bad as he’d originally thought it’s be. The Sheriff and Melissa treated him like he was another one of their kids, which should be offensive since he is older than all of their kids but it wasn’t it felt comforting and safe and he’d thrived under their attention. They all talked and interacted like one big family even though none of them were related except for parent and child. Natalie Martin, Lydia’s mom, even made an appearance before she jetted off to some tropical island for her vacation, leaving Lydia to stay with Allison. Chris argent showed up and drank a beer with the sheriff before he disappeared too. 

 

It was relaxed and fun and Derek hadn’t had that much fun on Christmas since before the fire. He’d been so happy for once that when the pack didn’t show up the next day and only Stiles did, he couldn’t even complain. He didn’t let Stiles know that but somehow the human knew anyway, standing about and gloating most of the day until Derek had pulled him under the mistletoe that still hung in the kitchen doorway and kissed him senseless.

 

He’d been wanting to do that since Stiles came back from college, coming back new and improved, with a vote of confidence about himself that Derek found charming and irresistible at the same time. Stiles was more subdued when he came back and that had attracted Derek, but he just kept pushing it off as not the right time, then two years flew by and he still hadn’t made a move.

 

That was all changed though since their mistletoe kiss. Now Derek was able to call Stiles his boyfriend and two years later, the day after Christmas, Derek would propose and then he’d call Stiles his fiance… Soon to be husband.

 

All thanks to the mistletoe that he never could bring himself to take down in his ~ Their ~ kitchen.


End file.
